


Don't listen to the voices

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin wasn't one to stay inside but he had no choice but to accept when a strong storm arrived. Now he would have to sleep with Moomin but his night wouldn't be as restful as he hoped it'd be.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 33





	Don't listen to the voices

**Author's Note:**

> Please… - No More - “Stop, please” - Nightmares

It wasn’t often that Snufkin joined Moomin to sleep in MoominHouse, but, as the storm raged outside, he had no other choice. He was sure his tent would have been swept away by morning, so he really had to accept their offer to stay the night.

What he had never told them before was that he’d always been susceptible to nightmares. He often had terrible ones, although, to his relief, he’d never had any when he was staying at MoominHouse. That was, until now.

Snufkin tossed and turned in his sleep as the nightmare raged on, mimicking the storm outside.

He was stuck. He had tried to run away as far and as fast as he could, but they’d caught him. 

They were over him now, clawing him, stabbing at him. They were trying to kill him, to hurt him as much as possible. 

They were telling him that nobody would ever come save him, that he was a nobody, a nuisance, that nobody would ever like him. They were saying that everything around him was a lie, that the Moomins and all their friends and his family didn’t want him around that they hated him but were too polite to say so.

Snufkin was fighting them off, he kept pleading them to “Please, stop, please.” He wanted no more of this. He wanted to be free, he wanted them to stop saying all those horrible things, to stop hurt him so much. 

It was all too much.

He cried out, calling for someone to please, oh, please, come save him. But nobody was coming. As it continued, he even started to think that they might be right, as horrible as it sounded, maybe they didn’t like him, maybe no one would ever come for him.

But then, he heard a voice, a familiar voice.

“-fkin. Snufkin!” He was being shaking, but he couldn’t tell what was shaking him anymore.

“Please, please, stop. Help! Someone, please! Please, help me!” Snufkin continued to cry as the voice became clearer.

“Snufkin! Wake up! Please!”

Snufkin opened his eyes and sat up, startled out of his nightmare, in bed. He was panting, his face pooled with tears, and was hurting all over. When he looked next to him, he saw Moomin, sitting next to him, with worried eyes.

“Snufkin. Are you alright?” Moomin asked, reaching out hesitantly to put a paw on his shoulder.

“It was just a nightmare.” Snufkin mumbled, his tears falling fast at the idea of Moomin seeing him like this and hating him for waking him up in the middle of the night. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Moomin reassured, frowning. “It’s alright. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry.” Snufkin said again, not really listening to Moomin. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Snufkin?” Moomin took his face in his paws, forcing Snufkin to look at him. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s okay. You’re fine.”

“But, I woke you up.” Snufkin cried, not able to recompose himself. “You must hate me. I’m such a bother. You’re forced to let me sleep here with you when you must prefer if I was gone, and now I woke you up with this stupid nightmare. I’m sorry.

“No, no, no.” Moomin shook his head, looking at Snufkin with a serious expression. “You didn’t do anything wrong and I’m never going to hate you for such silly thing. You’re not a bother, and, remember, I’m the one that begged you to stay the night.”

Snufkin didn’t say anything, still crying and trying to look anywhere but at Moomin. He couldn’t understand Moomin’s words, his foggy mind wouldn’t believe them.

“Can you tell me what your nightmare was?” Moomin pushed gently, giving him a soft, yet worried, smile.

Snufkin looked at him with fear in his eyes but complied. He recounted everything. From the part where he was being chased and caught, where he was being hurt, stabbed, strangled, to the horrible things they told him.

Moomin was stunned by how terrible the dream was, and he could understand a little better why Snufkin was acting like he was now, although he couldn’t understand how Snufkin could believe those horrible thing.

“Oh, Snufkin.” Moomin said sadly, pulling him against him chest to hug him, to which, surprisingly, Snufkin didn’t fight. “You’re not a bother. You’re my l- Best friend. We all love you so much. Never doubt it, Snuf. It’s true and I’ll say it as many times as I need to until you believe it. You not a nobody, you’re a beautiful and amazing person. I know we can’t follow you in the winter but as long as you’re here we’ll always come find you and help you if you need our help.”

“Really?” Came the small and miserable voice of Snufkin, muffled by his fur.

“Of course!” Moomin assured. “We’d be so sad if you weren’t there.” He added a little bashfully. “We’ll always be there for you.” 

Snufkin stayed quiet after that but Moomin could feel renewed tears soaking his fur. He was worried for a moment that he’d said something wrong but was quickly reassured again when Snufkin finally spoke again.

“Thank you, Moomin.” Snufkin mumbled, his voice thick with tears.

Moomin sighed with relief, pulling Snufkin closer and nuzzling his hair to comfort him. Eventually, Snufkin fell asleep in Moomin’s arms, having cried himself to sleep. Moomin smiled fondly at him before gently laying down again, pulling the sleeping mumrik down with him. He pulled the blanket over them carefully and went back to sleep, still holding his dear friend close to him.

When Snufkin woke up the next morning, he found himself enveloped in a warm blanket and against a comfortable, fluffy, pillow. It took him a moment before he finally remembered what had happened the previous night and realized that he’s actually still against his friend, enveloped by his arms. Snufkin blushed hard but has yet to move, not wanting to wake his friend up.

After a few minutes, Moomin stirred, rolling onto his back and freeing Snufkin from his arms. He yawned and opened his eyes as Snufkin sat up in bed, facing away from him.

“Morning Snuf.” Moomin greeted groggily.

“Good morning Moomin.” Snufkin replied distantly.

“Are you alright?” Moomin asked, feeling that something was wrong.

“I-” Snufkin stopped for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry for last night.”

“Oh.” Moomin said, only now remembering what happened then. “It’s nothing to apologize for. I just wish you’d trust me when I say that we love you and that you’re not a bother.” He continued a little quieter.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Snufkin sighed. “It’s just… I’ve always been told things like this when I was young… I think I ended up believing more them more than I’d like to admit.” He mumbled. “I know that you wouldn’t lie like that to me, but it’s still hard to convince myself that all this is true.” Snufkin admitted, knowing that he couldn’t get away from this talk and that he’d feel better if he confessed to all this to his dear friend.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about us lying about this.” Moomin still said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to Snufkin, so he could see him better. “You can trust us. We love you so much.” He said, giving Snufkin a soft smile as he put his paw on Snufkin’s shoulder. “All of us. And if you ever need anything, we’ll be there for you. You can count on us if you need help or if you want to talk about anything.”

Snufkin turned to look at him, tears slowly rising in his eyes. Moomin pulled him in his arms, letting this one cry against his chest as he rubbed circles on his back.

“Oh, Snuf.” He sighed in his hair. “We love you so much. Never doubt it.”

“Thank you.” Came Snufkin small voice after a long moment of silent.

It took a long moment for Snufkin to finally compose himself and pull away from Moomin, apologizing quietly for the mess. He was scolded lightly by Moomin who wouldn’t accept his excuses as he didn’t have anything to apologize for.

“Now,” Moomin said with a soft smile. “We should get down before Little My eats all of our pancakes.”

Snufkin hummed in response, smiling back at him. Moomin took his paw gently in his and, after confirmation that it was alright, led them down the stairs and into the living room.

After that, Snufkin would notice that his nightmares would be less frequent and less violent. He would still have them sometimes, but he would always wake up more easily and remind himself, as he looked at MoominHouse, or as he looked at a book that Moomin had offered him, that those nightmares were lying to him, that they loved him and that they would come help him if he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> How could I not give snuf nightmares. I'm craving for this kind of content so I shall provide it as well :3


End file.
